


Poison and Princes

by kirallie



Series: Fairytales in Lucis [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Ignis is Prince Charming, M/M, Noctis is Snow White, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: A beautiful Prince, Noctis, takes refuge in the forest in the house of seven dwarfs to hide from his stepmother, the wicked Queen. The Queen is jealous because she wants to be known as "the fairest in the land," and Noctis' beauty surpasses her own.
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Fairytales in Lucis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654858
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: don’t own anything_

_Some of the scenes are ones I vaguely remember from the 1980’s version that had Diana Rigg as the Evil Queen and when I looked it up, some of that is actually truer to the original fairy-tale than the Disney, like the Queen making multiple attempts on her life._

_And like normal, some things I will have added or changed to make it fit better._

_These are easy to write and fun, which is why they’re getting done more than updates since Uni is being a pain._

**Chapter 1**

Aulea watched the snow fall from the window, embroidery in her hands. A sad smile graced her lips as she heard the children laughing and playing in it. How she longed for a child, boy or girl, she didn’t care. She just wanted a baby of her own to love and care for. She gasped as an arm went around her waist, her needle piercing her thumb, three crimson drops falling into the snow gathering on the windowsill.

“I’m sorry my love, I’ve frightened you,” Regis murmured, taking her hand to press the wound into the cold snow to stop the bleeding.

“I’m alright, just lost in dreams,” she smiled up at him.

“I have the same dreams,” he kissed her cheek, brushing her hair back. “Of a baby with hair of ebony, lips like the red rose and skin as white as snow.”

She turned in his embrace to hug him, resting her head on his chest and he held her close

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis accepted the tiny bundle from Clarus, tugging back the blanket to see child within. “My son,” he whispered, smiling tenderly.

“The people await, Sire.”

Regis nodded and stepped out onto the balcony, raising the baby for them to see. “Rejoice and welcome your Prince!” he called out and everyone went wild, cheering and clapping. Regis smiled and watched, cradling the baby close only to turn his head as young Cindy ran to his side, not even curtseying as she leant in to whisper to him. Regis waved to the people even as his heart sank, quickly leaving the balcony to rush back to the room.

Aulea lay on the bed, far too pale, some of her ladies around her, already weeping in grief. She smiled tiredly at him and lifted a weak hand.

Regis moved to her side, sitting on the stool, taking her hand in his as he cradled their son with one arm. “My love.” This couldn’t be happening.

“Let me…see him,” she whispered and Regis held their son out to her. She gently traced his cheek and the baby whimpered as if he knew. “Lips red as the…rose, hair….back as ebony, skin white….as snow. Call him….Noctis…” her hand dropped and Noctis began to wail.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled at his son as he read a bedtime story to him. He looked so much like Aulea that sometimes it hurt. He was a truly beautiful baby and not just in appearance, he rarely cried or made a fuss unless he was hurt or sick and then who could blame him?

Tomorrow, he would be two and he knew what the Court would bring up again. They wanted him to remarry, to have a Queen or Prince-Consort at his side, to perhaps have the chance for another child in order to ensure the line was as secure as possible. How could he remarry?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smiled at her reflection in the mirror. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?” she asked and Ravus’ face appeared from the dark depths.

He stared at her as he always did when summoned from beyond. Her dear big brother would never leave her now, or try to stop her doing as she pleased. “As always my Lady, you are the fairest of all.”

She smirked and waved a hand over the glass, watching it become a normal mirror again. She went to her dresser and picked up the heavy parchment envelope, looking at the invitation within. Two and a half years after the death of Queen Aulea, King Regis was seeking a new bride. Queen Lunafreya, she definitely liked the sound of that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as Noctis stood in the front row with Clarus watching over him. he had thought he would never remarry, despite the Court’s wishes and yet here he was, awaiting his bride. Lady Lunafreya was ten years his junior but she was beautiful and kind, qualities a good Queen needed. Noctis seemed to like her as well which was good, he needed a Mother’s influence in his life.

The trumpets sounded and he looked down the aisle to see her entering the chapel, a dream in a flowing gown of white, smiling brightly at everyone before she looked at him, her smile widening. He took her hand as she reached him and they turned to face Shiva’s priest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis laughed as his Dad scooped him up, tickling him. “Dad! No!” he wriggled trying to get free and then he was tossed onto his bed. He scrambled up and let out a war cry as he launched himself at his Dad who laughed and went down.

“Your Majesty!”

They stopped playing to look over at the door where his stepmother stood in a beautiful ballgown.

She smiled at them. “It would not do to be late my husband.”

Dad sighed but nodded. “You are right, of course. Come on little Prince, time to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired, can’t I come to the ball?” he pouted.

“Not until you’re older. Into bed,” he pulled the blankets back and Noctis wriggled under them, a stuffed carbuncle at his side.

“Will you tell me all about it?”

“Tomorrow,” his Dad promised, kissing his forehead and he pulled a face at that, making him laugh. “And then the day after…”

“What?” he asked excitedly.

“We’ll be going hunting.”

“Hunting? Yay!”

“Now sleep!” his Dad ordered and he obediently cuddled down under his blankets. “Sleep well, little Prince.” He stood and went to the door to join his stepmother who nodded.

“Good night Noctis, sweet dreams,” she said.

“Have fun,” Noctis told her before closing his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis opened an eye at noise and then shut it again when he saw the small figure creeping into the bedroom. The curtains were opened and then a small form clambered up onto the bed beside him, using a riding crop to tickle him under the nose and he snatched it suddenly, getting a muffled laugh from his son. At eight, Noctis was still small but Aulea had been very delicately built so he wasn’t concerned.

“Good morning your Majesty!” Noctis grinned and Regis sat up, scooping him up into his arms.

“Good morning Little Prince,” he kissed his cheek. “Someone’s excited, dressed and ready to go already.”

“Everyone’s ready except you,” his son stated seriously.

“Well then, I had better hurry.” They both laughed and he heard a soft groan from beside him, glancing over to see Lunafreya lift a corner of her sleeping mask.

“Please your Majesty,” she mumbled and Regis pressed a finger to his lips, Noctis nodding.

The boy leant over and kissed her cheek. “Sorry,” he whispered before tiptoeing from the room.

Regis chuckled, kissing her other cheek. “Sleep well,” he murmured before getting up to dress.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna listened to them leave the bedroom, ready to go back to sleep…until hunting horns sounded. She groaned but got up, going to look down at where the men were mounting their Chocobos. Eight was young to be taking him hunting but Regis had gone even younger. Men.

The door opened to admit her maids who were smiling and whispering.

“He’s such a sweet little thing, and so beautiful,” Holly whispered and Luna frowned. “He’ll be a stunning King one day.”

Noctis? They were talking about the boy? How could he ever compare to a woman’s beauty? To her own? He couldn’t…could he? She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and went to her dressing room where the mirror awaited.

“Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face,” she used the full incantation to summon him.

“What wouldst thou know, my Queen?” he asked as he formed, every year his features lost more of the familiar features, personality, everything that had made Ravus who he had been. He looked more like a mask of a face now.

“Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?” she demanded, it was silly, she shouldn’t listen to mere maids.

“Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely child I see. Alas, he is more fair than thee.”

“Alas for him!” she snarled. “Reveal his name.”

“Lips red as the rose. Hair back as ebony. Skin white as snow,” he obediently began and her eyes widened.

“Noctis!” She blanked the mirror and walked away to pull the bell that would summon a maid. “Bring my huntsman here!”

“At once Majesty,” she curtseyed and Luna watched from the window as she was soon outside and moving to Cor’s side. he listened and then glanced up, seeing her in the window. He nodded and was soon admitted to her chambers.

“How may I serve?” he asked as he bowed.

“Noctis is such a dear child, so young. I want you to watch over him today.”

“Of course your Majesty.”

“Find some secluded glade where he can hunt small game. And there, my faithful Cor, you will take this dagger and plunge it into his heart.”

“But, Your Majesty, the little Prince!”

“Silence!” she snapped and went to his knee. “You know the penalty if you fail.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“But to make doubly sure you do not fail; you will bring me his liver.”

“Majesty…”

“I’ll have his liver or your heart! Agreed?” she smirked, holding out the dagger.

“Agreed,” he took it and then left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor’s heart was heavy as he walked into the courtyard, he could not disobey his Queen. But to kill a child? The Prince? He went to check his equipment and then mounted his bird, riding up to the King. “Your Majesty.”

“What is it Cor?”

“The hunt will be a fast, hard ride. I’m not sure the Prince will be able to keep up. Let him ride with me at the back, I’ll ensure he is kept safe without missing the action.”

The King looked from him to where the Prince was having fun petting his own Chocobo. “Very well.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis scrambled down, looking around at the meadow with wide eyes. It was so pretty! He saw a patch of flowers and smiled, he could take some back for his stepmother, she would prefer flowers to dead animals. He knelt in the grass to pick her some and then looked up at the sound of a snapping branch. “Quick Cor, where’s your…” he watched the hunter put his weapons aside, “bow and arrow?”

“I’m after smaller game today,” he answered, drawing his knife. “Better for you to learn with.”

“Oh, okay,” Noctis smiled and finished picking the flowers, going to put them in his saddle bag. “Look! There!” he pointed at a rabbit but Cor wasn’t there, he was… Noctis stumbled back away from him, eyes wide. “Cor?”

“Forgive me, my Prince. The Queen commands it.”

“No…please, Cor…” he begged as he tripped, scrambling back in the grass. “I don’t understand.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He held his blade over the trembling child, staring into tear-filled blue eyes, so much like the late Queen’s. Could he really kill him? he was so scared, trying to be brave. His hand trembled around the blade and then he lowered it. “She’s mad, jealous of you.”

“Cor?”

“Run child, run into the forest and never return!” he yelled at him and Noctis bit his lip, tears spilling over. “RUN!”

Noctis turned and ran, stumbling and falling, disappearing into the undergrowth. Cor sat back on his heels, head bowed, but he looked up at a noise and smiled in relief. The liver of a fawn will be my proof,” he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis ran as fast as he could, blinded by tears. He was so confused and he wanted his Dad. He tripped, rolling down a hill, feeling his cloak torn from his body but he didn’t stop to retrieve it, getting back up to keep running. He didn’t know where he was. He wanted his Dad! He ran deeper and deeper into the forest only to freeze at the sound of a snarl. He turned and whimpered at the sight of a crouching Coeurl. Please no. he curled into a ball, trying not to cry but then he heard a whimper and felt something nudging his arm, he looked up to find the Coeurl pressing against his side and then…it was purring!

“Guess you’re cold and lonely too,” he whispered, hugging the massive feline, bigger than any of the cats back home.

When he woke in the morning he was alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat on Noctis’ bed, his stuffed carbuncle in his hands. It was all his fault, he never should have agreed to let Noctis go, should have assigned more men to him….anything. he had sent out search parties but he knew the odds of them finding anything. Cor had been covered in blood, wounded, only half coherent. He seemed to believe a wild beast had taken Noctis but he knew Niflheim’s involvement could not yet be ruled out.

“Come my husband, you need your rest,” Luna urged, hand on his shoulder, and he reached up to cover her hand with his own.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered, not seeing her pleased smile at his words.

“Never.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was tired, thirsty, and very hungry. He stumbled into a clearing and kept walking…until he tripped. He sat up and blinked, looking around, eyes going wide. A cottage! He scrambled up and went to knock on the door but it swung open. “H…hello? Is anyone here?” he edged inside, nose wrinkling as he took in the mess but…someone was definitely living there. “Seven little chairs?” were there kids like him living here? Maybe…they’d be okay if he stayed? Or would eight children be too much? Though…there didn’t seem to be anything adult sized, at least he couldn’t see anything.

He kept looking around, bewildered. “A pickaxe…shoe…what is this place? Maybe…maybe they’re orphans?” he wondered aloud, not comfortable with the silence. The place was covered in dust yet obviously lived in. He frowned but went and grabbed a cloth. Just because he was a Prince didn’t mean he never did chores, Dad thought it taught responsibility. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

When everything was as clean as he could get it, he looked up to find the sun low in the sky, body aching from the time in the woods and then the hard work. Thankfully, the home was stocked with food so he ate some and then stumbled upstairs to collapse on the first bed he found, falling into an exhausted sleep immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They hummed and whistled merrily as they worked their mine until finally Nyx called the halt for the day. They packed up, ensuring their equipment was stored correctly and everything safe, before they lined up for the walk home, Nyx and Gladio each carrying a pole with a lantern on it to light the path, Nyx in front and Gladio in the rear. It wasn’t a short journey but they’d made it so many times over the years that they could do it in their sleep, Talcott proved that. They followed the path until they came into the clearing where their house was only for Nyx to stop suddenly, Dino running into him, then Prompto into him, nearly sending the three of them tumbling down, the others thankfully managing to stop in time.

“What was that for Nyx?” Gladio demanded from the back.

“Look! Our house! The lit’s light – uh, the light’s lit,” Nyx called back, eyes wide as he studied the clearing for anything else odd.

“The door’s open!” Prompto pointed.

“The chimney’s smoking,” Libertus added.

“Something’s in there…maybe a ghost?” Pelna offered shakily.

“Or a goblin? A daemon? Or a dragon?” Talcott clung to Dino.

“Mark my words, there’s trouble a-brewin’, felt it comin’ all day,” Gladio muttered darkly and Prompt made his way back to his side, sliding under his arm.

“What should we do?” Dino asked as they all eyed their home warily.

“Let’s sneak up on it, come on men, follow me,” Nyx answered, beginning to creep towards the cottage, they followed him slowly. The door creaked a little as he pushed it open, their shoes squeaking on the floor and then the door slammed and they all turned to see Dino looking embarrassed.

“Shh!”

“Careful, search every nook and cranny!” they began moving around the downstairs areas.

“Look! The floor, it’s been swept!” Dino hissed.

Gladio swiped his hand over his chair. “Chair’s been dusted.”

“Our window’s been washed,” Prompto added.

“Even the cobwebs are missing!” Libertus looked around for any sign of them, he kind of liked the spiders.

“Why…why the whole place is clean!” Nyx was very confused. Why would a daemon or burglar clean their house?

“Sink’s empty. Hey, someone stole our dishes!” Pelna called out.

“No they didn’t. They hid them in the cupboard!” Prompto told him, staring in shock at the stacks.

“My cup’s been washed. Sugar’s gone,” Gladio looked at his cup in disgust.

“Something’s cooking,” Prompto sniffed the air near the stove where there was a pot. “Smells good,” he reached out but Gladio grabbed his hand.

“Don’t touch it! Might be poison.” Some steam escaped the, rattling the pot lid. “See? It’s witch’s brew.”

“Look what’s happened to our table,” Nyx ran a hand over the clean wood. It must have taken hours to do all this, but why?

“Flowers!” Libertus grinned at him, taking a flower from the jug they’d been put in on the table, before offering it to him.

Nyx sniffed at the floor. “Huh, goldenrod,” he recognised it because Libertus had taught him.

Pelna got a whiff and put a hand over his face, struggling to hold in a sneeze. He hated hay fever! “Ah-chooo!” he sneezed and the all hushed him. “Sorry.”

Dino patted his back and moved him away from the flowers to check out the other side of the cottage.

“Do you want to get us all killed?” Gladio growled at him and Prompto kissed his cheek to get his attention off of poor Pelna. They all froze as they heard a noise.

“Wha…what’s that?” Prompto asked, clinging to Gladio’s arm.

“That’s it,” Nyx whispered.

“Sounded close,” Gladio looked around as the others shifted closer, no longer exploring the changes to their home.

“It’s up there,” Nyx pointed to the stairs.

“Yeah, in the bedroom,” Libertus agreed.

“One of us has to go up and chase it down,” Nyx announced, looking at them all, everyone scrambling back until Dino was left, eyes going wide.

He shook his head but then a mop was pressed into his hands. “Come on….” He found himself shoved towards the stairs.

“Don’t be nervous,” Talcott told him and he shot a glare at the younger male.

“We’re right behind you!” Pelna assured him. 

Dino gulped and crept up the stairs, mop held in front of him. he cautiously pushed the bedroom door open to see a lump on Nyx’s bed. He tensed, seeing the lump move and a noise before bolting, screaming as he ran down the stairs.

“Here it comes!” Gladio yelled at the noise he made running. They piled on and soon were rolling across the floor. “Give it to ‘im!”

“Don’t let him get away!”

“Hold on there! It’s only Dino,” Nyx called out and they stopped, realising he was right.

“Did you see it?” Pelna asked as they got off him and helped him up.

“How big is it?” Prompto asked nervously.

“Was it a dragon?” Gladio demanded.

“Has it got horns?”

“Was it breathing fire? Was it droolin’? What was it doing?” Libertus asked without giving him time to answer.

“Let’s attack!”

“Yeah, while it’s sleeping,” Talcott glanced nervously at the stairs.

“Right men, it’s now or never!” Nyx rallied them.

“Off with its head!” they called.

“Break its bones.”

“Chop it to pieces.”

“We’ll kill it dead.”

It was hard to work out who was saying what as they crammed into the stairwell, heading upstairs to face the invading vicious monster that had dared clean their home.

“Wow, it covers three beds!” Prompto whispered, a hand tangled in Gladio’s jacket, the other wrapped around a broom handle.

“Let’s kill it before it wakes up,” Nyx ordered.

“Which end do we kill?” Prompto asked him.

“We’ll uh…” Nyx yanked but the cover and froze.

“What? What is it?” Libertus asked.

“It’s a boy,” Nyx answered in shock.

“He’s very pretty to be a boy,” Pelna said. “Sure it’s a boy?”

“Ahh, not so loud, you’ll wake him up,” Dino whispered.

Aw, let him wake up! He don’t belong here nohow!” Gladio snapped.

“Look out, he’s movin’,” Pelna warned, hiding the frying pan he’d brought to use as a weapon. “What do we do?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was pulled from his sleep by voices, groaning softly before stretching and yawning, slowly sitting up to find seven sets of eyes locked on him. He stared back in shock…they weren’t children like him. “Hello,” he whispered nervously.

“Who are you?’ one with longish dark hair and amber eyes demanded, a younger male with bright blond hair clinging onto him.

“I’m Noctis,” he answered before thinking that maybe it wasn’t safe.

“As in Prince Noctis?” Another answered, he also had dark hair but his eyes were blue and some of his hair was braided.

“Yes,” he answered nervously.

“Well young Prince, we’re uh… we’re honoured. Yes, we’re-“

“Mad as hornets,” the harsh one finished for him.

“No we’re not!” the one with braids glared at the grouchy one.

“Ah shut up and tell him to get out!”

“Please….please don’t send me away. If you do, she’ll kill me.”

“Kill you!” That had them all shocked. “Who will?”

“My stepmother, the Queen.”

“The Queen!”

“She’s bad,” the bright blond whispered, blue eyes wide.

“She’s a witch! I’m warning you, if the Queen finds him here, she’ll swoop down…and wreak her vengeance on us!”

“But she doesn’t know I’m here.”

“She don’t, huh?”

Noctis shook his head. “The huntsman was meant to kill me but he let me go. She’ll think I’m dead….they’ll all think I’m dead,” he finished in a whisper, even his Dad.

“She knows everything. She’s full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. Pfft! Might be in this room right now.”

“She’s never find me here. Please! I..I can clean for you and I can learn to cook more. Please don’t send me away.”

,,,,,,,,,

Nyx motioned them all to the other side of the room. “He’s just a child, we can’t send him out into the forest alone. No one knows we’re out here and if the Queen thinks he’s dead she has no reason to come lookin’,” he argued.

“I…I like him,” Prompto whispered.

“Me too,” Talcott nodded and Dino nodded as well.

“He’s offered to work for his keep,” Pelna shrugged and they all looked at Libertus and Gladio.

“Fine, but when the Queen comes for us don’t forget I warned you,” Gladio told them all.

“We can’t turn him out,” Libertus agreed.

Nyx nodded and went back to the young Prince. “You can stay!” he announced, watching as the boy smiled.

“Thank you!” he scrambled off the bed and bowed.

Huh, he had to be about eight, maybe a little older? He couldn’t remember exactly when the birth announcement had been made. He’d thought the boy should be bigger than he was though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You wanted to see me Father?” Ignis entered his Father’s study, glancing around.

Octavio smiled sadly at his son and motioned him closer, pulling him into his arms. He was growing up so quickly, already ten years old. “You won’t be able to visit your Uncle this year.”

“Why not? What has happened?” he frowned, able to tell something was wrong.

“Prince Noctis is dead,” he answered gently and Ignis’ eyes went wide in shock.

He’d never met the younger Prince; Tenebrae was a fair distance from Lucis but he had heard of him. Ignis was two years older than him and very vaguely remembered the announcement being received. He’d seen a painting of him too and he was very pretty. “How?”

“It was a hunting trip; he was separated from the main group and the hunter with him was injured. It has been months now; search parties were sent out but they found nothing but his tattered cloak. Either an animal took him or Niflheim. Either way, I don’t want you passing anywhere near the area until I can be sure it is safe.”

“Poor King Regis,” Ignis whispered. Poor Prince Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis laughed and clapped his hands as Prompto and Dino danced around the room to the music the others were making. He still thought of his Father every day, still missed him horribly, but…he liked living in the little cottage too. It was so simple compared to the Citadel. He’d found some old books in a chest so he could keep up his reading, they were adult books and had lots of words he didn’t know yet so they were good for lessons.

He spent his days trying to become a better cook, cleaning, learning to sew and wandering around outside, though never far from the cottage. The evenings were best, when all work was done and the sun had set, then it was a time for stories, music, games, and dancing. He was safe here; she would never find him.

_TBC…_

_So I’ve used some of the dialogue from the Disney movie but I often change the wording or write my own because the actual words used don’t fit the characters being used._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So, I was trying to work out what to use for the 3 attempts the Queen made on Snow White’s life, the last is easy enough but I figured the other two wouldn’t work for a guy, right? Figured I’d see if there was something equivalent from the times, only to find out that guys actually did wear the first one she used!! Never knew that._

**Chapter 2**

Noctis finished plating up breakfast, smiling as he heard them stumbling around upstairs, getting ready for a day of hard work. Life in the cottage was peaceful, almost dreamy, and sometimes it was hard to remember he’d ever had another life. He didn’t know how long he’d been living there but it had been years. He went to move away from the stove and quickly ducked his head before he could hit it on a beam. The cottage was home…but it had not been made with normal human height in mind. He set the plates and bowls on the table and then looked up, smiling as Talcott stumbled down the stairs, next to Noctis, he was the youngest of those living there. “Eat up before the others take it all,” Noctis teased.

Talcott slumped into his seat with a yawn but began taking some of the hot food even as Prompto and Gladio tumbled down the stairs, Prom laughing and Gladio cursing. Pelna followed them, snickering with Dino behind him, leaving Nyx and Libs as the last ones down. Soon they were all seated around the table, enjoying breakfast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx watched Noct as the young man moved about the cottage, feeling a swell of sadness. He could not stay with them forever and he could feel their time together coming to an end. He was simply growing too tall for their home and he needed to be with other humans, not dwarfs. He deserved to live his life somewhere where there were others like him, where he could find love and have a family of his own one day.

King Regis was years dead, Queen Lunafreya ruling Lucis and bringing the Kingdom to ruin. If she ever learnt of Noctis’ survival she would come for him and not stop until he was dead. He was the only one who could take the Kingdom from her but how could a boy stand against such a witch? He hadn’t said anything about the King’s death, how was he meant to tell Noct that his Father had died in a far off war? That likely others he knew were dead as well?

No, it was better that Noctis be spared that pain, soothed by the magic of the forest. He doubted he had any idea how long he had been with them anymore and it would hurt him when he left, to leave the peaceful, dreamlike haze it produced in his kind but could they really keep him with them forever? He glanced at Libertus, knew he knew what he was thinking about, and his best friend and lover smiled sadly. No, they couldn’t keep Noctis forever, but they would keep him safe as long as they could.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?” She asked idly as Ravus appeared, though all trace of her brother was gone from the image now. She had not bothered to ask since Cor had returned with proof of the brats death. But today would have been his seventeenth birthday so she had decided to ask for old times’ sake. Besides, what if another child had been born since who could challenge her?

“Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Noctis, fairest one of all,” he answered without emotion.

“Check again! Dear Noctis’ bone lie long dead in the forest these past nine years. My Huntsman saw to that,” she denied.

“Noctis still lives, the fairest in the land T’was the liver of a fawn the Huntsman brought to you.”

“A fawn!” she snarled in rage, a pity the man had died with her dear husband and any who would have gotten in her way. She waved her hand, banishing him for now as she paced. “I’ll have to deal with the little prince myself.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sighed as he removed the last of his armour, relived to have removed the weight. Happy nineteenth birthday indeed. Why his Father insisted on a tournament to mark the day he would never understand. He could fight, he was a Prince, it was expected, but it was hardly something he enjoyed. Still, the people did and that meant he participated.

The world had changed for the worse since King Regis’ death. He had no doubt the widowed Queen had her eye on their Kingdom. If she wanted it, she would have to fight them for it, she had nothing that would ever interest him and if he did agree to marry her then he was to be checked for signs of witchcraft immediately. His Mother had laughed at that announcement but he was serious. He was just glad she had returned home before all travel through Lucis had been halted.

He also knew what his Mother had hoped for today, that someone would catch his eye. His Father had been his age when they married and they both wanted him to hurry up and choose someone but he had yet to meet anyone that could interest him. He was positive he’d met every Princess and Prince in Eos and none of them felt right. It would be just his luck if his true love had been Prince Noctis and now he was doomed to marry for politics and an heir. Oh, love may come one day, but who didn’t dream of marrying their true love? Even he did, despite what his cousin Aranea thought. She could call him cold and analytical all she wished; he didn’t care what people said about him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay curled with Gladio, pressing into the hand that ran through his hair. He’d seen the way Nyx and Libertus had been watching Noct and it hurt. Noctis had become his dear friend, best friend even, and they were going to send him away. They could build him a cottage of his own, the clearing was big enough, then he wouldn’t have to watch his head all the time. Or they could just build one bigger cottage and they could all still live together, just make some things higher for him.

Noctis was happy here, he wouldn’t fit in out in the world, he wouldn’t know the things they all did. He’d only been a little kid when he found them after all. He didn’t want anything to change. Besides, if he left, the Queen could find him and hurt him…or worse.

“Go to sleep,” Gladio murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and Prompto cuddled closer if that was possible.

“I don’t want him to go,” he whispered, clinging and Gladio held him tighter.

“I know.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smirked as she lifted the corset from the box it had been stored in for over decades now. It had once been her Father’s but now it would serve her purposes well. Granted, they had somewhat fallen out of fashion for men, but a child growing up in a magical forest was hardly going to be keeping up with the latest trends. She removed the aged laces and replaced them with something far stronger just to be sure none would snap while she laced her dear stepson up. He would make a beautiful corpse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis paused, head tilted to the side, listening. Was that…a cart? He went to the door and stared as what was definitely a horse drawn cart of some sort approached. No one had ever come to the cottage before so why now? He removed the apron he used to protect his clothing when cooking or cleaning and tied his hair back to look at least halfway decent. There was nothing to be done with his clothing, it was a good thing he’d learnt to sew as he grew or he’d have none at all! It was…strange…the dwarfs always wore the same clothing? He shook his head and moved the pot from the stove so dinner wouldn’t burn.

“Baubles and cloth for sale,” a woman called out, dressed in colourful layers and he hesitated but what harm could there be in looking? Maybe she’d have something he could use? “Hello dearie,” she smiled so he smiled back. “My, such a pretty young thing you are.”

“Ah, thank you,” he blushed slightly in embarrassment. He vaguely remembered some of the servants commenting on him being a pretty child but the dwarfs never commented on his looks….that would just be too weird. “What are you selling?” he asked as she stopped in the overhang area before the door.

“Oh, many useful and pretty things, from near and far. May I come in and show you some?” she asked and he stepped back, letting her into the cottage. “Oh! I have just the thing for a young man, the latest fashion in the capital,” she smiled and pulled out what sort of looked like a vest….but done up in back. It was simple, not overly decorated, something that could be worn every day.

“What is it?”

“Turn around and I’ll help you put it on, see if you like it,” she smiled and he nodded, turning his back to the woman, slipping his arms into the holes.

“Oh,” he gasped when she began to tighten the laces, surprised. “It’s…rather tight.”

“All the better dear, hides any faults, real or imagined,” she told him and he pressed a hand to his chest.

“But I can’t…breath…..” he gasped, feeling lightheaded, trying to reach for something, anything. He vaguely felt his legs give way but never felt the impact of the floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smirked at the still body on the floor, not the slightest movement coming from the too trusting boy. To be sure, she nudged him with one booted foot but he flopped back down when she moved her foot back, eyes closed, face slack and oh yes…his lips were turning a nice shade of blue. Smiling, almost whistling in happiness she collected her cart and headed home. She really should have dealt with the brat herself from the start.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx listened as Talcott and Prompto chattered away, despite all being tired. They were looking forward to a nice hot meal and an evening by the fire. They came out into the clearing and headed for the cottage but…something wasn’t right. He stopped, the others almost knocking him over.

“Why aren’t the lights on?” Dino asked in confusion.

“The doors open!” Pelna called in alarm.

They ran across the clearing and Nyx felt his heart break at the sight of Noctis lying unmoving on the floor.

“Noct!” Prompto screamed and Gladio grabbed him, holding him back.

Nyx shakily turned Noctis onto his side with Libertus’ help.

“He’s not breathing,” he lover murmured and Nyx leant in.

“His heart’s still beating,” he announced in sheer relief. “What’s this thing…get the strong scissors!”

Talcott ran over to the kitchen and was soon handing them to him, letting him attack the tight laces. They were strong, very strong but eventually he cut enough that they began pulling the laces free and then they heard the most wonderful sound ever, Noctis sucking in a wheezy gasp of air. He moaned and Libertus shifted to support him in a reclining position to ensure he could breathe easily. Colour was flooding back into his face, lips going from blue to pale to pink and finally red. He whimpered softly, head rolling on Libertus’ shoulder, eyelids fluttering before finally familiar blue opened.

“Wh…” he coughed and Pelna pressed a goblet of water to his lips. “What happened?”

“where did you get this Noctis?” Nyx asked, indicating the corset.

“A peddler woman came to the cottage selling pretty things,” he answered slowly, struggling to recall exactly what had happened.

“That was no peddler, it must have been the Evil Queen,” he told the young human. If they had arrived home any later…he would have suffocated to death.

“But she looked nothing like the Queen.”

“It was a disguise then,” Gladio spoke up as Prompto finally yanked away and fell into Noctis’ arms, clinging to him, crying.

“She’s found you,” Nyx sighed, he had hoped the magic of the forest would confound her and keep Noctis safe but it appeared that she was not so easily beaten. “She’ll be back Noctis.”

“What can I do?” he asked, eyes wide as he tried to sooth Prompto.

“We will protect you,” Gladio swore, obviously imagining taking the Queen on.

“When we aren’t here you stay inside and don’t let anyone in, understand?”

“Of course,” Noctis agreed. He never wanted to see her again! “I promise. Oh! Dinner!” he tried to get up but they made him stay down, moving to finish the meal and let him rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya was very happy, finally the boy was dead. Not that he’d been any threat to her rule hidden away in that forest. It was obvious the place had worked its magic on him, he hadn’t hesitated in allowing a stranger close despite the fact he would have received no visitors during his time there. Those silly dwarfs, had they really thought that magic would stop her? She went to bed that night with a smile.

Three days later she went to her mirror and smiled. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all.”

“It is true that you are very fair my Queen, but Noctis is fairer still.”

“Check again, I laced him so tight he’ll never take another breath,” she smirked only to stare as an image formed.

“The dwarfs have scissors to cut through laces, they will save the boy if they can,” he answered and she watched what had happened, snarling in rage.

“We’ll see about that!” she lifted a hand to the mirror, dispelling Ravus’ presence, pacing. Obviously she needed something…more.

She needed something that would have a swift effect and not be so easily dealt with…she began looking through her things, picking up an old hair comb, watching it glitter in the light, the boy did have longish hair…she tossed it aside, the comb was too feminine even for someone so sheltered. She needed something with skin contact, something pretty but masculine to catch his eye…she sighed and drew out the box she had kept of Ravus’ things, why she didn’t know, it wasn’t like he needed them. Hmmm….that might so. She picked up the metallic item and walked to her dresser, withdrawing a bottle of clear liquid, she lay the object on a metal plate and carefully poured the liquid over the inside, ensuring it was liberally coated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” Noctis smiled as Gladio bodily lifted Prompto up and carried him away. They had all been staying very close to him over the last few days, though Prom was the worst. He made sure they had their lunches and waved as they set off for the mines, laughing when Pelna got dumped in a patch of flowers and began sneezing, his allergies were never fun in spring.

Once they were gone he set to work ensuring the cottage was clean, beginning preparations for the stew he had planned for dinner. He stripped bedding from beds, washing and hanging it out to dry in the warm sun before sweeping the floors, pausing as he heard something. He looked out the window to see someone walking down the road and quickly shut the door, remembering the dwarfs instructions to not let anyone in.

“Good day young man, I have travelled so far. May I sit here and rest a while?” the young woman asked and Noctis hesitated but…she looked nothing like the Queen or the peddler so he nodded, watching her from the window set in the door.

“What are you selling?”

“Jewellery. Hair combs for pretty girls, cuffs for the young men,” she reached into the case she was carrying and held up a piece of jewellery. It really was pretty, gold or at least gold plated, with swirling designs of some sort.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“Would you like to try it on?”

“Oh, I can’t. I’m not allowed to let anyone inside.”

“Well then, just open the door a crack and I will pass it to you,” she suggested, smiling kindly.

Noctis hesitated but then nodded. “I guess that’s okay, as long as I don’t let anyone in,” he murmured. He unlocked the door and opened it a little, taking the offered golden band. It was even nicer up close. He rolled up his sleeve and slipped it on, smiling. “It fits,” he smiled at the woman. “It really is” he never finished his sentence as he collapsed to the floor, body sprawled inelegantly across the wood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smirked, this time he was dead for sure. No breath moved his chest and there were no laces to cut this time. She gathered her things and left; the poor dwarfs were in for a surprise when they returned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Noctis!” Prompto screamed at seeing him once again lying as if dead on the floor.

“There’s no laces!” Pelna cried.

They rolled him onto his back, his body heavy and limp. “What’s this thing?” Gladio snarled, lifting a limp arm to reveal the gold around his lower arm. He yanked it off of Noctis and they all waited breathlessly, relieved when Noctis began to stir, breathing again. Blue eyes blinked blearily at them, obviously confused.

“The Queen was here again,” Libertus said and Noctis frowned.

“But she looked nothing like the last time…I didn’t let her in, I promise!” he offered as they helped him sit up.

“It was her,” Nyx agreed. “You mustn’t open the door for anyone!”

“Not for anyone,” Noctis agreed. Once again, the finished making dinner, ensuring he was well rested, Gladio taking a hammer to the cuff before they heated up the old forge out back, melting it down, watching the strange steam rise from the molten gold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled politely at his dance partner, not wanting to give the young man any hope but also not wanting to be rude. He couldn’t wait to leave next week. He would be setting out to explore the world, to gain the experience necessary to one day rule well. As far as he was concerned that day could not come soon enough, he wanted away from Court, to be able to breath and be himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya lay back in the tub, soaking away all of her worries. The boy was finally dead, she had won. She tipped her head back as her maid poured the milk over her skin, she still needed to keep up her beauty routines after all. Perhaps it was time to seek a new husband too, someone young and malleable, easy to control. It would make the people happy and expand her kingdom when he died without an heir.

She left her bath and dressed in her robe, sitting at her dressing table to come out her long white blond hair. It had been almost a week since her last and final visit to the annoying prince, there was no possible way for him to live and yet… she stood and walked to her mirror.

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?”

“Fair you may be oh Queen, but one fairer still lives.”

“He is dead,” she snapped angrily.

“He is not.” An image appeared of Noctis alive and sitting beside a dwarf in a forge, gold melting and releasing vapours of the potions.

She stormed away in a rage, pacing. How did everything fail? She needed something…something the dwarfs would not be able to undo. She startled at a knock on her door. “What?”

“Breakfast, your Majesty,” was the timid answer.

“Leave it at the door!” she commanded as she began looking around for a new idea. After a few minutes she went to the door to retrieve the tray. Pacing, she picked up an apple and bit into it, chewing as she thought only to look down at the bright red piece of fruit in her hand. Delicious,” she murmured, smirking. “Irresistible,” she laughed and picked up the bowl of fruit, walking to the mirror and pushing on it, revealing the secret passage behind. Taking a torch to light her way, she glanced back at the window at a sound. “Sounds like a storm’s brewing.” Perfect.

She made her way into the hidden room and placed the bowl aside, going to the bookshelves. “Hmmm, poison blades, poison jewellery, Moste Potente Potions, transmogrification…. Ah ha! Here it is, the poison cookbook!” she chuckled to herself, taking it to the workbench. “Poisoned rhubarb, poison chocolate…what a waste…here it is, poison fruit….oranges, bananas….apples!” she leaned closer to read everything about it, to ensure this time she would not fail. “Sleeping death, one taste of the poisoned apple… and the victim’s eyes will close forever, in the sleeping death.

Lunafreya carefully set out the ingredients before beginning to measure and prepare them. She took her time, adding them to the cauldron which began to bubble and smoke. She set an apple into a small mettle cage and began lowering it into the cauldron. “Dip the apple in the brew, let the sleeping death seep through,” she murmured the spell before raising it back from the cauldron. “Look on the skin, the symbol of what lies within.” Sure enough a skull glowed on the apple before fading and she wrenched it up into the window, watching the storm. “Now, turn red to tempt Noctis, to make him hunger for a bite!” she laughed as lightning struck the apple, lighting it up from within. She lowered it back down to find it was a luscious, enticing red, carefully removing it from the cage. “When he breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal. Then I’ll be the fairest in the land!” she laughed in triumph as the spell sealed.

“Just to be sure,” she murmured, checking the book again. “There may be an antidote after all….” She looked through the antidotes section. “And here it is. The victim of the sleeping death….can be revived only by true love’s first kiss,” she read aloud and then stared at the page in disgust. “Love’s first kiss!” she shook her head, of all the absurd antidotes, that had to be the most ludicrous. “Well, no fear of that. The dwarfs will think he’s dead. He’ll be buried alive!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After over a week with no sign of the Queen they had begun relaxing a little. Perhaps they had fooled her and she believed Noctis was truly dead. If she did come again, it would be with something even worse. Every day, they drilled safety into Noctis, knowing that in a way, the magic of the forest that had protected him for so long was not helping. It made it hard for Noctis to see the danger, to remember to be vigilant. He’d had a happy, peaceful life with them but now they needed him to be careful. Should they send him away? Would he be safer if he was harder to find? They could get him to another kingdom maybe, unprotected by magic but fully aware of the danger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“We’re leaving!” Nyx called.

“One second!” Noctis answered and then swatted Dino’s hand. “You’re going to be late,” he scolded, pushing him gently away from the pot of porridge. He stepped outside to find them all lined up and smiled.

Nyx approached first. “Remember, don’t open the door for anyone!”

“I won’t, I promise.” He kissed Nyx’s cheek, getting a chuckle. Libertus patted him on the arm and followed Nyx, after giving him a stern warning about strangers.

Prompto hugged him tight. “Be careful, please Noct, we can’t lose you.”

“I will,” He knelt down to hug him better, kissing his cheek too. “I’ll see you tonight,” he promised. Soon their goodbyes were said and he waved as they headed off to the mines.

He went back inside and picked up his bowl, going to the pot to get his own breakfast. He put the ladle in and frowned, hearing it scrape across metal. He looked in and sighed. “Dino emptied the pot,” he shook his head in fond exasperation. He opened the window and looked down at the berry bush, frowning. “Not a single berry?”

“Apples! Apples for sale!” A voice called and he froze.

Noctis quickly shut and bolted the door, drawing the curtain across the window in it. he then shut the windows as well and leant against the wall, heart pounding and stomach grumbling.

“Apples for sale dearie, nice and ripe, best of the season.”

“No thank you,” he called, hand pressed to his traitorous stomach, he was so hungry. He would just have to have an early lunch and he’d be fine.

“Fresh from the farm, juicy and sweet.”

Noctis hesitated, torn. “I’m not allowed to open the door.”

“Then come to the window,” she answered, it sounded like an old woman, far too old to be the Queen. Hesitantly, he walked over to the window and drew back the curtains before opening it. “There you are dearie.” She smiled and he smiled back slowly. “Oh, it’s been a terrible year on the farm,” she told him. “Winter will be a struggle this year, so that is why I am selling all the fruit I can, for my grandchildren. Thankfully, our apple trees bloomed well.” She held up the most luscious apple he’d ever seen. “The best fruit I’ve ever seen.”

“It does look delicious. I’m sorry, but I have no money.”

“Well, take it as a gift, for listening to an old woman,” he held it up the to window and he hesitated. “Go on dearie, take a bite.”

“I… I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he whispered, taking the apple. He didn’t notice the old woman smirking, utterly entranced by the piece of fruit in his hand. He lifted it up and bit into it, eyes widening. “It’s delicious,” he smiled and took another bite, swallowing. “Oh…” the apple dropped from his hand and he stumbled back from the window. “I feel...strange,” he stumbled again, weakly clutching the back of a chair. He looked up at her, hearing the old woman cackle.

“His breath will still,” the old woman murmured and his hand slipped from the chair, sending him falling to the floor.

“Oh,” he wheezed, eyes glassy, as he gasped for air.

“His blood congeal,” she spoke and Noctis’ eyes and mouth were wide open, fingers scrabbling against the wood, but as she spoke he spasmed and then went still. Terrified blue eyes stared through her before falling shut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya watched the boy stumble around as she spoke the words of the spell again, cackling as he struggled to breath, collapsing to the ground, body fighting before going still in the sleeping death. “Let’s see the dwarfs save you now!” she laughed as she left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as they stepped into the clearing they knew something was wrong. Nyx pounded on the lock door. “Noctis! Let us in!” he called but there was no sound from within, no light.

“Get a log! Break it down!” Gladio barked. They scrambled to find one while Pelna ran around to the back of the cottage, yanking the window that always got stuck open to wriggle through.

He dropped to the floor and gasped at the sight of Noctis on the floor before rushing to open the door, stepping back as the others ran past with the log to land in a tangled mess on the floor.

“How’d…” Nyx scrambled up, shaking his head.

“Look!” Pelna shouted and they all looked where he was pointing.

They rushed over to find what was wrong. “He’s not breathing!” Prompto called in dismay.

“Cut the laces!”

“There aren’t any laces!”

“Check the cuff!”

“But there isn’t one!”

“He’s got no pulse,” Gladio’s words had them freezing, every other attempt had stopped his breathing but his heart had still beat.

But how? Nyx saw Dino pick something up and lift it to his mouth, slapping it out of his hands. “Poison!”

“Poison?”

“Is he….” Talcott whimpered, eyes wide and Nyx nodded sadly.

“No! No, no, no,” Prompto shook his head, struggling to pull Noctis up in his arms and then Gladio helped him, the teen utterly still, lifeless.

“But…he doesn’t look dead,” Dino argued.

“He looks so…perfect,” Pelna agreed sadly.

“We can’t…we can’t bury him,” Talcott pleaded.

“Then we won’t, we’ll place him in a glass coffin,” Nyx decided.

“But who will protect him?” Prompto demanded, rocking the still body slightly.

“The birds, the magic of the forest itself,” Gladio answered sadly, an arm wrapped around his lover. They all loved Noctis and to see him like this….he was so young, still a child in some ways. He didn’t deserve this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?” she asked tensely.

“Throughout all the lands, their truly is none who can compare to thy beauty oh Queen.”

“Noctis?” she demanded and the image wavered to show the grieving dwarfs gathered around his body.

“I’ve won!” she laughed. Prince Noctis is dead and I have won!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio and Libertus carefully lowered the…the body onto the cushion, crossing still hands across his waist. Prompto shakily reached down and gently combed out ebony black hair before setting a crown of flowers on his head. The glass lid was locked into place and then they lifted the coffin, carrying it to a small clearing deep in the forest, setting it down on a large rock before placing flowers around it. as they worked, an owl, dove and raven landed in the surrounding trees, keeping watch over the Prince’s resting place.

The dwarfs stood around, heads bowed, hats in their hands, until one by one they drifted away, back to their now empty feeling cottage. Prompto sat in the grass, tears falling silently and Gladio sat behind him, holding him close.

Noctis had touched their hearts and lives deeply and now all they could do was grieve.

_TBC…._

_Really, there had to be some sort of magic involved, or else Snow White was a complete idiot. I can sort of understand in the Disney version when the apple was the first attempt. But seriously, three visitors in a row and she didn’t decide that every one of them was suspicious and likely the Queen in disguise?_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I finally have 100% trophies for the game!! It only took a second play through from the start (not new game+) for it to give me the 13 royal arms trophy which completed the set to earn the world wanderer one for collecting them all. No idea why it wouldn’t register the first game._

_My copy of FFVII arrived today!_

**Chapter 3**

The dwarfs had a new schedule, without Noctis to care for them, but they also didn’t want to disappoint him by slipping back to how they had lived before meeting them. Instead of returning home in the evening to a warmly lit cottage and hot meal, they would detour to the clearing where the glass coffin lay, still protected by the birds. No matter how much time passed, Noctis remained unchanged, proving the presence of magic, and giving them hope that perhaps one day he would wake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out of curiosity and a vague concern that somehow the spell would be broken, she checked on Noctis, seeing him inside of a glass coffin, unchanged from the day he ate the apple. Well, it wasn’t as good as them having buried him but it was obvious they believed the brat was dead. It had been almost a year and she had come to a decision as to who her next target would be. Young Prince Ignis was due to take the Throne soon and he was currently travelling.

She brought up an image of him in the mirror and laughed, perfect. His group was coming ever closer to Lucis, she would intercept them before they entered the Kingdom though, she knew some in Tenebrae were wary of her Kingdom, apparently they were smarter than most, or had a latent ability to sense magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis dismounted from his Chocobo, stretching tiredly. Another week or two and they would be home. It would be good to see his parents again; he had missed them dearly even though he had enjoyed the time away from Court. He moved among the men, helping to set up camp, everyone happy to be settled for the night and out of the biting wind. Nothing could be done about the snow except to add an extra layer of clothing and bedding.

His only concern was how close they were to Lucis’ borders. They were a small group and the forests massive, they should pass undetected, hopefully.

He jerked awake as the sun was beginning to rise, hearing a scream. He grabbed his sword and scrambled out of his tent, the men rising around him. “Biggs?” he called out to the man on watch.

“All accounted for Highness,” he answered. Another scream sounded and Ignis frowned, that was a woman’s voice.

“Biggs, Wedge, Luche, with me,” he ordered and the three men followed him into the trees, struggling through the snow. They soon found two Coeurl with a woman trapped against a tree. They silently split into pairs and then attacked.

The last feline fell still to the ground and Ignis winced, able to feel the stinging burn from a far too close call. He stood still to let Luche check the scratches, quickly applying a cleaning paste and then a bandage. He glanced up at the young woman they had saved, something about the whole situation had him on edge. What was she doing out in the forest alone? She was too well dressed to have come from a small local settlement. Biggs was already by her side, ensuring she was unharmed, smiling charmingly at her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya smiled at the young soldier. She hadn’t meant for the Prince to be harmed, but it was only a scratch. He would make a nice husband foe a few years at least, once his parents were dealt with.

“Where is the rest of your part my Lady?” the Prince asked.

“I do not know Sir; we were separated by a pack.”

“I see… Luche, see her back to camp. We will see if we can find anyone.”

“Yes, Highness.” Luche motioned for her to go with him while they set off to see if they could find any other survivors.

Perfect. She had seen the slight wariness in green eyes, better she have the rest of his men on her side first then.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis forced his way through the snow, eyes scanning for more Coeurl or signs of humans but…there was nothing.

“Either she ran a long way or something’s very odd my Prince,” Wedge offered and Ignis nodded.

“Something isn’t right,” he agreed. “Back to camp.” They turned and began making their way back the way they’d come. The fanned out when they realised the camp was a little too quiet. Ignis readied his daggers in their wrist sheaths, keeping his sword in hand as he crept closer. Where was everyone? Obviously, the woman had been a trap but why? It couldn’t be…they hadn’t crossed the border into Lucis, surely the Queen hadn’t come for them?

Instinct had Ignis moving, rolling through the snow, soaking his clothes. Luche raised his sword and Ignis parried the blow, ducking around to slam the hilt of his own blade into his head, knocking him out. Magic, it had to be. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relying on his other senses since sight was the easiest to fool. He’d trained with a blindfold for a reason and it wasn’t just because a childhood injury had left him rather light sensitive for quite a time. He spun sword coming up only to find it being wrenched from his hand, the young woman standing before him except her form was blurring, shifting….Queen Lunafreya.

“Why?”

She smiled and walked towards him. “Come now dear Prince,” she whispered and he backed up only to hit a tree, making her laugh. “I am in need of a new King, am I not fair enough to be your Queen?”

“So that you can drive my Kingdom to ruin too?” he spat. “I would never marry you. You may be fair in appearance but your heart is black.”

Her expression became stone before she smirked. “I am sure I can convince you otherwise my love,” she murmured, reaching out to him and he flicked his wrist, sending the knife flying. She shrieked as it struck her in the chest, staggering back from him, and he drew the other blade, going to attack but then she vanished.

“Highness!” Biggs yelled.

“Here!” he called in answer and soon the men were stumbling into view. “Pack up, we need to move out now.”

“What happened?” Wedge asked as he helped lift Luche.

“The Queen,” he answered as he retrieved his sword. “She is wounded and angry, lingering would not be wise.”

They packed up in record time and got moving, Luche riding in the supply wagon, nursing a nasty headache though he wasn’t angry over being knocked out, better unconscious than killed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya staggered back onto her bed, gasping in pain. How dare he! She shakily gripped the knife and pulled it free. An inch to the right and it would have hit her heart! He would pay for this! She would destroy everything he loved for his daring to try to kill her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis slowed his bird to a stop, looking around the forest for any familiar landmarks but he could see none which made him nervous. It had been three days since the Queen had been sent running and he was expecting retaliation at any moment. “Does anyone recognise this place?” he called and there was a lot of nervous shifting.

Luche rode up, fully recovered thankfully, and held out the map. “It doesn’t appear to be on the map Highness.”

“Not on the map?” he accepted it and scanned it thoroughly but it was true, nothing they were seeing corresponded to anything on the map. Normally that would be exciting, but so close to home and Lucis? It should be impossible. He glanced up at the darkening sky, they could all see the signs of a coming storm. “Set up camp, it’s too risky to continue on. I’m going to scout around,” he dismounted and pulled on his heaver cloak for extra warmth.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Wedge asked nervously.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised before heading into the trees. He was curious and if this was the Queen’s work then he didn’t want to endanger his men.

There was something about the forest…something almost familiar…but not. It felt safe…and that made him wary. He kept a hand on his sword as he explored.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat beside the coffin, telling him all about his day, and the romantic picnic Gladio had done his best to organise for the two of them. It wasn’t the same, talking to…talking to his body. Nyx thought that maybe Noct was still alive, just under some kind of death spell, but if he was then they didn’t know how to break it. if Noctis was really dead then his body would be….well, he’d seen dead animals before, he knew what happened after death, but Noctis remained unchanged, still as perfect as when they’d put him in the coffin. So he had to be alive! Maybe he could hear him and maybe he couldn’t but it was worth talking just in case he could.

He heard a noise and glanced up, expecting Gladio or Talcott to have come looking only to see a figure far too tall for either of them. He scrambled up and hesitated but then moved to hide, watching.

It was a human man! He shoved his hood back to reveal dark blond hair and an aristocratic face. He was too far away to make out his eye colour. His clothing was travel worn but expensive looking. What was he doing in the forest? Prompto crouched lower, watching the man cautiously approaching Noctis’ coffin. What could he do against an armed man? He wasn’t a fighter; he didn’t even have his pickaxe from the mine with him!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis entered the clearing warily, hand on his sword. There was something at one end so he made his way closer, looking up at a cry to find a raven watching him closely….as well as a dove and owl….guardians? He stayed still and they all settled so he moved closer. Was it…a coffin. Why would anyone have a glass coffin? He reached out, brushing the snow from the glass to stare at the body within with wide eyes.

A young man lay within, appearing asleep, not dead, he was…he was utterly stunning. He had never seen hair so black or skin so pale…he stared in shock, was it possible? It couldn’t be, he had died as a child and this young man was barely younger than he was. “Are you alive?” he whispered.

“We think so,” a soft voice answered and Ignis spun, drawing his sword. At first he thought it a child but no….this was a fully grown young man and yet he was a good two feet shorter! The stranger raised his hands in surrender.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Prompto. Who are you?” his hair was a far brighter blonde than Ignis’ own, his eyes an equally bright shade of blue.

“I am Prince ignis of Tenebrae,” he offered. There was no point in trying to hide who he was.

“Really? Oh, wow.”

He bit back a chuckle at Prompto’s reaction. “Really.”

“Have you come to save Noct?”

Noct…. “Is this….Prince Noctis? But he died as a child.”

Prompto shook his head. “No, the huntsman spared his life and he found our cottage. He lived peacefully with us until last year when the Queen found out he was alive. She tried three times to kill him but every time we were able to save him…until the last one. He won’t wake up but he can’t be dead because he hasn’t changed. We think it’s some sort of spell.”

“A spell?” he looked back down at the body…at Prince Noctis. “Tell me everything,” he commanded and Prompto nodded, moving to sit again and Ignis got a fire going to keep them warm. He listened as Prompto explained how the Prince had come to live with them and then everything after.

“Your Highness!” he stood at the call of his title to see Wedge and Luche approaching, hands on their weapons.

“Hold!” he commanded, right as the other dwarfs arrived.

“Prompto!” one yelled out in alarm and Ignis assumed that it was Gladio.

“I’m okay!” Prompto jumped up, waving his hands at them. “This is Prince Ignis!”

“Your Highness,” they bowed to him and Ignis nodded.

“Have you come to take Noct?” one of them asked.

Take Noctis? He hadn’t considered that at all. He glanced at the coffin and then back at the dwarfs.

“Please,” one with dark hair stepped forward, was the Nyx? “We have no way to wake him but perhaps you or someone in your kingdom can. He doesn’t deserve to stay like this, no matter how much we will miss him.”

He knew it could all be one of the Queen’s traps but…that didn’t feel right. There was something honest and good about the dwarfs. If this was really Prince Noctis then how could he leave him to sleep away eternity in the forest? “Get the wagon, we will take the Prince home with us.”

“Are you sure that is wise?” Luche asked and Ignis nodded.

They left to follow his orders and Ignis watched the dwarfs approach the coffin one by one to say their goodbyes. Ignis watched them, feeling sad for them. They had basically raised Prince Noctis and now they were saying goodbye.

“The Queen may come after you for this.”

“She’s already come after me once,” Ignis admitted. “Apparently Tenebrae is her next target.”

“Then your people are in grave danger.”

“I know.” He watched Prompto kneel beside the coffin, speaking quietly. “They’re very close?”

“Best friends. They just bonded right from the start.”

“It feels wrong to separate them,” Ignis admitted sadly.

“The Queen did that but…it was time for Noctis to leave us, no matter how much we will miss him. He could never live his whole life with us, cut off from people like himself.”

“I get the feeling he wouldn’t agree if you asked him.”

“No, probably not.”

“I won’t stop looking for a way to wake him,” he promised, getting a small smile in return.

“I know.”

His men returned with the wagon and they carefully loaded the coffin, strapping it in and Ignis glanced up at the sky. “That storm will hit any minute now.”

“We’ll be fine young Prince,” another dwarf spoke up and then they were heading deeper into the forest.

“Back to camp,” he ordered, they’d have to wait it out before returning to travelling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis left his tent and jumped up into the wagon, finding the coffin undisturbed. He stared down at the sleeping Prince and then knelt beside it, removing his gloves and then fumbled with the latches. Ever so carefully he removed the class lid and then reached out a hand to touch the soft skin of Noctis’ face, it was cold, lacking any sign of life. Noctis was not breathing and had no pulse and yet… it was silly, there was no way it would work… he lent down and gently pressed his lips to cold, still, ones. He pulled back and waited, not that anything would happen, this was real life and not one of the stories his Mother used to read to him before bed as a child.

Ignis froze as a flush of colour rose to Noctis’ cheek, his lips becoming red and…he touched his cheek again, feeling his skin beginning to warm. To his shock, Noctis’ lips parted and his chest moved with breath. Long black eyelashes fluttered weakly and Ignis let his hand move from his cheek to around the back of his head, supporting him as he carefully drew him up off the cushion. “You are alright Prince Noctis, there’s no danger,” he murmured.

“Mmmm,” his head shifted against Ignis’ hand and then midnight blue eyes opened, staring up at him, unfocused.

“You’re safe, I have you,” he promised, watching as his eyes slowly focused, feeling him tense.

“Wh….”

“Don’t try to speak yet. No one will hurt you,” he promised, seeing the confusion and fear in his face. He shifted his hold to support Noctis’ upper body and the other arm under his legs, lifting him easily and then leaping down from the wagon, carrying Noctis to his own tent, gently setting him down on the camp bed before grabbing his water. He drank some to prove it was safe before helping him drink some.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“I am Prince Ignis of Tenebrae and you are in our camp. What is the last thing you remember?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt so weak and confused but he also felt safe as the stranger helped him drink water from a canteen. It had been so long since he had seen another person like himself and not a dwarf, except…the peddler…the jewellery seller…but all had been women. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“I am Prince Ignis of Tenebrae and you are in our camp. What is the last thing you remember?”

Prince Ignis? He vaguely remembered Dad mentioning that name once when he was little. He was definitely handsome enough to be a Prince. What did he remember? They dwarfs had left and… “An old woman came, selling apples. She…gave me one.”

“That was the Queen. According to your dwarf friends, that was a year ago. When they found you, your heart and breathing had stopped. You didn’t look dead though and they couldn’t bring themselves to bury you so they placed you in a glass coffin,” Prince Ignis explained and Noctis felt sick.

“I…died?”

“More like a spelled death sleep of some sort. How do you feel?”

How did he feel? He flexed his fingers and wriggled his toes. He felt…sluggish and still confused. But….he also felt safe, clumsy fingers moving to tangle in the other royals jacket.

“It’s alright, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“How am I alive or awake?”

“Ah…well,” Prince Ignis actually stammered and…was he blushing? “My Mother is a fan of stories involving evil spells so I tried the most common method in them of breaking one.”

“And that is?”

Yes, he was definitely blushing. The Queen had never read stories to him and the ones his Dad told were about his Mother or famous battles and knights.

“Well…it is said that true loves kiss can break even the foulest of curses.”

True loves….oh….and now he was blushing. Did that mean…he’d never been kissed before, never really imagined it. He’d seen the dwarfs share kisses, and they’d kissed him on the cheek or he’d kissed them on the cheek. Prince Ignis had kissed him when he appeared dead! Could it really be true love? He was very attractive and obviously kind. He was a Prince too which was good, he remembered that much, marriages between royalty were encouraged for diplomacy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was embarrassed to tell the younger Prince that he had kissed him. Was it truly true loves kiss that had saved him? If it was, then it was a dream come true. He saw Noctis blush as well, blue eyes wide, and he slowly leant in, giving him time to pull away but he tipped his head up, obviously nervous but not unwilling. This time when their lips touched it was warm and soft and wonderful. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, feeling the strength in the hand returning which was good. When they parted, Noctis smiled shyly at him and he smiled back at him. “Will you come home with me to Tenebrae?”

“Yes,” Noctis answered, shifting to lean against him and Ignis shifted so he was just holding him to his chest. “But...my stepmother, the Queen…”

“I won’t let her hurt you,” he promised. “She’s already targeting me, she wants Tenebrae now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“None of this is your fault. You need to rest and recover now.”

“I’ve slept for a year, why am I tired?”

“It was a spelled sleep, not a natural one. Who knows what strain it put on you,” he explained and Noctis nodded, eyes slowly closing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis kept his arms wrapped around Ignis as they rode fast. Another storm was coming and they wanted to beat it back to the capital. At least they weren’t being slowed by…by his coffin. He felt very overwhelmed by everything and a big part of him wanted to go back to the cottage, to his safe life where nothing unexpected ever happened. He couldn’t do it though, not knowing the Queen was now targeting Ignis, that despite that he had been willing to take Noctis’ body home to try and find a way to break the spell.

The idea that Ignis was his true love, like his parents had been, it was exciting and scary. He didn’t know how to be a Prince anymore, he’d been a child when he escaped the first attempt on his life, he didn’t want to disappoint Ignis by doing something wrong. He nearly jumped when a gloved hand gently touched the ones he had linked together around Ignis’ waist. He leant his cheek on Ignis’ back and closed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was relieved to pass through the gates of the Palace grounds, they had beaten the storm. They rode for the stables and he dismounted, offering a hand up to Noctis, helping him down. He kissed him briefly and Noctis smiled at him. “Everything will be fine,” he promised, taking Noctis’ arm to lead him to where he could see his parents waiting. They walked up the stairs and he presented Noctis to them, the younger Prince bowing nervously. “Father, Mother, this is Prince Noctis, my husband-to-be.”

His Father moved forward and took Noctis’ hand in his own, studying him, before smiling kindly. “Welcome young Prince. We are glad that news of your death was false.” He drew Noctis to stand beside him and Ignis took his place on his Father’s other side. “Let it be known throughout the Kingdom! In one month, they will be wed!” cheers went up at his announcement and then his Mother took Noctis’ arm and led him away. “Come son, we must speak. Your betrothed will be fine with your Mother.”

“Yes Father.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your Majesty, word from Tenebrae,” he knelt before his Queen and she took the scroll, waving him away.

Lunafreya unrolled it, scanning the contents. So, Prince Ignis had made it safely home…with his betrothed? How dare he! And his betrothed was….ha! The fairest her spy had seen. Well, they would see. It appeared she had a wedding to crash.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis finished writing the invitation and note, sealing them in an envelope. The only question was, how did he have them delivered? He glanced up and blinked at the sight on an owl on the window ledge…one that looked exactly like the one that had guarded Noctis’ coffin. He stood and slowly approached and the bird took the envelop from him before flying away. He wasn’t going to think about how that was possible, he’d just assume magic.

He left his office and headed for the tailor, hopefully it would be the last fitting for his wedding clothing. He was getting married in two weeks! He was excited but also a bit nervous which he had been assured was normal. The more time he spent with Noctis the more he could feel himself falling in love. He was wonderful, sweet, a little grumpy first thing in the morning, and so innocent. He was spending a lot of time with Ignis’ Mother and old tutor, beginning to learn what he had missed by growing up in a forest cottage. Thankfully, he was a fast learner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Talcott’s shriek had them all running to find he held an envelope and was grinning. He put the letter on the table and they crowded around to see it. “He’s awake! Noct is awake!” he couldn’t wait for them to read it.

“R…really?” Prompto asked and Talcott nodded.

Nyx picked up the letter to read, smiling. “And we are all invited to their wedding.”

“Please!” Prompto begged, Talcott and Pelna joining him.

Nyx hesitated, when was the last time any of them had left the forest? But how could they not go? To leave them all with their last sigh of Noctis as so still and in a coffin would be cruel. “We go,” he said and they all cheered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His hands were shaking and he couldn’t stop them as he was dressed in a marvellous outfit in Lucian black. As had been pointed out, he was King of Lucis by right of inheritance. With his reappearance, Lunafreya had no claim to the title of Queen.

“It is perfectly normal to be nervous. You should have seen me,” Mother smiled at him. “I was a nervous wreck,” she assured him. He liked that she had asked him to call her Mother, he had never known his own and Lunafreya was definitely not worthy of the title.

“Everything is so different and happening so fast,” he admitted and she took his hands.

“Do you love Ignis?” she asked and there was no hesitation in his answer.

“Yes.” Ignis was everything he could have dreamed of in a husband. He was so smart, kind, funny too, and he never got frustrated by Noctis not knowing something. He smiled again and his hands had stopped shaking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood before his Father, dressed in white and awaiting his betrothed. He smiled at the dwarfs in the front row, they were his surprise to Noctis and he was very happy they had come. The trumpets sounded and then Noctis was there and Ignis’ eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked…incredible and Ignis found he was holding his breath. Noctis met his eyes and smiled as he walked towards him. Ignis took his hands when he reached him, smiling at him. he then indicated the front and Noctis looked, blue eyes going wide in shock and then sheer happiness.

Prompto grinned back and waved happily before Gladio got him to settle down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx watched the ceremony with a tear in his eyes, Libertus clutching his hand. Seeing Noctis as he should be, healthy and happy, was more than he could have wished for. Their boy looked so happy as he gave his vows to the older Prince.

The doors slammed open and everyone turned and Nyx was horrified by what he saw.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gasped at the woman who stormed into the room. He hadn’t seen her without a disguise since he was a child but that didn’t matter. He would recognise his stepmother, the woman who had ruined his life, anywhere. “Lunafreya,” he whispered, feeling Ignis wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him back protectively.

“You are not welcome here,” Ignis stated firmly, other hand on his sword.

“Noctis,” she hissed in obvious disbelief once she realised who he was.

Noctis took a deep breath, head up, he would not cower before her. “The throne of Lucis is not yours, stepmother,” he stated firmly.

“Lucis is mine!” she denied. “No one will take it from me.”

Noctis didn’t know what to do. Unlike Ignis, he was unarmed, because he didn’t know how to fight. Four times she had almost killed him, how could he possibly stop her?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto glared at the approaching witch. She had taken Noctis from them! Her actions had brought him to them but…for Noctis to have grown up happy with his Father, he would have traded knowing him. She couldn’t win now! Not when Noctis was about to get his happily ever after. His hand went into his pocket and then he slipped from his seat, dodging Gladio’s attempt to grab him, crawling under the pews, getting closer to Lunafreya. He felt sick even considering what he was going to do, but he would not let her hurt anyone else!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis caught movement out of the corner of his eye and then realised Prompto was missing from the front row. What was he doing? The guards were moving in and she laughed, sending them flying with a wave of her hand. Ignis tightened his grip on his sword, pushing Noctis back, seeing his Father take him and push him over to his Mother who began pulling Noctis to a hidden passage so that they could get free, leaving the two armed men to fight. His Father moved up beside him, his own sword drawn. What could they do against her?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis pulled free of Mother, he was not running! Not this time. He too noticed Prompto was gone and his heart leapt into his throat. He couldn’t lose his best friend to her. He looked around for anything that could help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto crouched, able to see white boots, practically holding his breath, waiting for the perfect moment. The only guaranteed way to stop her was…to kill her and the only sure way to do that was with a heart shot. Prince Ignis had almost killed her in the forest but had missed her heart, they had to succeed this time or who knew how she would next attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio was terrified, what was Prompto thinking? When he got his hands on him!! if he survived whatever harebrained idea he’d come up with anyway. The others were as scared as he was but there was nothing they could do. Only Talcott was small enough to follow him and there was no way they were going to risk the youngest like that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis’ hand closed around the knife, hidden at the back of the room, a hidden last defence maybe? It didn’t matter. He may not know how to wield a sword, but he and Prompto occasionally tossed knives for fun. He trusted his aim with one and the knife was well made. He moved back to stand with Ignis, spotting Prompto. He took a second to aim and then let the knife fly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya went to step back, to dodge out of the way of the blade only to fall backwards as something grabbed her ankle. She hit the ground, surprised and then she saw a dwarf who lunged forward. She gasped in pain and looked down to find a knife in her chest, the dwarfs hand around the hilt. It wasn’t possible….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto!” Gladio screamed and ran towards Prompto as he stood and stumbled back from the still body.

“Prom!” Noctis rushed from the dais, beating Gladio due to his longer legs. He wrapped his arms around the shaking dwarf and Prompto turned in his arms, clinging to him.

“Noct,” he sobbed and Noctis wrapped around him, lifting an arm to let Gladio join them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Ignis, before his almost-husband moved to check the body. “It’s over now,” he whispered and Ignis nodded.

Ignis knelt down beside them, kissing him softly. “Now you are free.”

Of course, that was when people started screaming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glass shattered outwards in a spray to fall over the stone floors. Pale hands rested amongst it, the sound of panting breath filling the room. Slowly, a pale blond head lifted and Ravus stared around the room in confusion. Where was he? What had happened. Who….who was he?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Are you sure you have to go?” Noctis asked Nyx as they walked down the hall.

“Yes, Lunafreya is dead, her body burned. The threat is over. You will be very busy helping Lucis recover from her reign. And…Prompto will need the peace of the forest to recover from what he did.”

“He will be alright, won’t he?” he asked fearfully.

“With time. He does not regret what he did but we are not a violent people.”

“I wish it had been my throw that killed her,” Noctis whispered. “You will write? Visit?”

“Of course,” Nyx smiled and took his hand. “We will all miss you so much Noct.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis slowed his Chocobo and stared up at the Citadel. He’d thought he’d never see it again and now he was returning as King, with his husband at his side. Ignis’ parents were remaining as the monarchs of Tenebrae until Lucis was ready for the kingdoms to be ruled jointly.

“Ready?” Ignis asked gently. Some of his men had been sent on ahead to proclaim Noctis’ return and Lunafreya’s death so at least their arrival wouldn’t be a shock. He reached across and took Noctis’ hand and Noct squeezed it.

He was nervous yes, but he could do this. Was anyone he had known as a child alive? “Let’s go.” He urged the bird on and they crossed the drawbridge, into Insomnia and towards the Citadel. He was shocked as cheers went up, people lining the streets, throwing flowers before them! He had thought…they would blame him, blame his Dad, for everything that had happened. But…they didn’t?

They dismounted in the courtyard of the Citadel, the rest of the men dismounting around them. Noctis took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to where Biggs and Wedge waited with the staff.

“Your Majesty,” they greeted, bowing and curtseying.

Noctis nodded, smiling slightly and then he spotted an older woman, blue eyes going wide. “Kimya?” he whispered in shock and she smiled. He moved forward and she opened her arms, hugging him.

“It’s really you,” she whispered in awe. “Oh little Prince…my King.” She stepped back, looking him over. “Your parents would be so proud of you. Come, your people await.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis followed Noctis into the room where a young man sat on a bed. He had been found in Lunafreya’s rooms amongst the shattered glass of her mirror…a mirror that had been able to talk according the rumours and Noctis had confirmed having seen it once. He had no memories and very little ability to even care for himself.

“Hello,” Noctis murmured, taking one pale hand in his.

The young man had very pale blond hair, almost white really, with mismatched eyes…utterly innocent and confused eyes.

“Do you know who I am?” Noctis asked and the older male shook his head. “It’s alright. You’re safe here, no one will hurt you,” he promised and the young man leant against him, trembling. Noctis didn’t even hesitate in hugging him and Ignis smiled at the sight. Noctis wanted to help everyone.

They stayed to help him eat his evening meal and then get washed and into bed before leaving, Noctis lost in thought.

“Noct?”

“I think I know who he is,” his husband answered.

“Who?”

“Ravus Nox Fleuret…Lunafreya’s older brother. I remember her saying he was dead but I saw a portrait in her things and the image matches. What did she do to him? Her own brother!”

“He may be better off not remembering. He is safe now and we will help him,” Ignis wrapped an arm around his waist and Noctis leant against him.

“We will.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Noct!” Prompto called happily and the King walked quickly down the stairs, kneeling to hug Prompto tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much, all of you.”

Prompto held on tight, happy to be reunited. They separated and some of the joy faded a little as he saw how much older Noctis was. How long had it been since the wedding? There’d been letters but they hadn’t left the forest since because of him. was that…a touch of grey hair at his temples?

“How long will you be staying?” Noctis asked as he led them into the Citadel, the place filled with light and laughter. How long had it taken to remove the mark left by her?

“A few months, if you’ll have us,” Nyx answered and Noctis laughed.

“You can stay forever if you want.”

“Papa!” a voice called and Noctis scooped up the running body, settling the little girl on his hip.

“Say hello Iris. These are papa’s friends from the forest.”

“From the ‘tory?”

“From the story,” Noctis agreed.

“Found the little terror then?” Ignis called as he approached, nodding to them all.

“She’s a little angel,” Noctis corrected.

“Not if you ask poor Ravus,” Ignis took their daughter. “Say goodbye for now Iris, you need a bath.”

“Don’t wanna!” she pouted and Prompto melted, she was so adorable! Reminded him a little of Noctis when he was younger when it came to getting up in the morning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis joined his husband on the balcony. In two months they would return to Tenebrae for Ignis to take the Thrown, finalising the merger of the Kingdoms. Sometimes, it felt like only yesterday that he had found Noctis’ coffin but it had been fifteen years.

Returning Lucis to its old glory had taken time and a lot of hard work but they had done it. The people had rallied, wanting to throw off anything that had lingered from her reign. There had been a little trouble when some people had actually recognised Ravus but his lack of memory had been very obvious and pity had won out. With help, he had become a wonderful person who doted on little Iris. In a way, they had practically raised him too.

Nyx and the other dwarfs had looked him over and declared he had no magic, which had helped those who were still nervous accept Ravus. His love and care of Iris had helped too.

He almost wished they could just stay in the Citadel but his parents deserved the chance to step down and enjoy their remaining years together. One day, it would be their turn, he just hoped Iris’ eventual wedding would be far more peaceful than their own had been.

Noctis leant against him, head on his shoulder, and Ignis wrapped his arms around him. “I love you,” he whispered and Ignis turned his head to kiss him.

“I love you.”

_The end._


End file.
